Blood: The Unbreakable Bond
by rachybaby
Summary: This is the story of Seri Harper; the daughter of Sirius Black and Lucie Harper. Family torn apart by betrayal and prison. But what happened when Sirius escaped from Azkaban and the truth was revealed?
1. The Beginning

Blood: The Unbreakable Bond

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

Lucie Harper looked up from the piece of plastic in her hands unable to believe what she was seeing, her blue-green eyes shining with happiness and shock, she shook her long, iron straight brown hair out of her eyes before gripping the strip of plastic tight in her hand before turning on her heel and heading downstairs to find her fiancé.

"Sirius?" she called when she reached the bottom step.

"Yes sweet heart?" replied Sirius as he walked out of the living room pulling on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucie.

"I have to check on Pete, I promise I won't be long" Lucie nodded.

"Ok, but be really quick and bring back some Mexican I've got something fantastic to tell you" Sirius grinned and moved close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, his voice seductive.

"I'll tell you when you get back" Lucie replied teasingly, "It'll be worth it, I promise you" Sirius kissed her again.

"Ok, I love you".

"I love you too" she replied and they kissed again before he left.

Little did they know it would be the last time they would see each other for thirteen long years because twenty-four hours later the door bell rang and desperate with worry Lucie wrenched the door open to reveal her friend, Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" she threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back, "Oh Remus I've not seen or heard from Sirius since four o'clock yesterday evening!"

"Lucie, let's go inside, we need to talk" Lucie backed off from Remus and looked at him with fear, why did he sound so sad?

"What's happened Remus?"

"Let's go inside" Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her into the living room where they sat on the sofa.

"What's happened Remus?" asked Lucie again the terror was building inside her, weighing down her heart like lead. "Remus please! What's happened?"

"I have good news and bad news...which do you want to hear first?" he asked looking up at her, pain etched in his scarred features.

"The good" uttered Lucie, her voice choked with fear and worry.

"Voldemort's gone" Lucie gasped.

"Really?" Remus nodded, Lucie sighed with relief, "Thank you Lord" Lucie said breathing a sigh of relief that the war was over. "So tell me the bad" Remus sighed.

"It gives me great pain to tell you that Voldemort met his downfall at the Potters" Lucie gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"How?"

"No-one is quite sure, only...only Harry survived" Lucie screamed.

"No! Lily and James! Oh Remus please say it's not true!" sobbed Lucie.

"I'm sorry it's true" Lucie put her head in her hands and sobbed and Remus pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Lucie, I really am but that's not all the bad news" Lucie forced herself back from Remus' embrace and looked into his golden eyes terrified of what else he had to tell her. "Lucie I...don't know how to tell you the rest..."

"Just say quickly" whispered Lucie.

"Lucie, Voldemort only found the Potter's because someone told him where they were and only one person could do that" Lucie began to shake her head, it couldn't be true, "And when Peter found out he stupidly went after Sirius and...Lucie, Sirius blew Peter to pieces along with twelve muggles-"

"NO!" Lucie screamed.

"I'm so sorry Luce, I saw him do it with my own eyes" Lucie screamed again and fell into Remus' arms and sobbed, her body shaking violently.

"Oh Remus I don't know what to do!"

"I know, but as long as we have each other we'll get through" said Remus but Lucie shook her head and sat up, her eyes and face red with sorrow and grief.

"You don't understand! I was going to tell Sirius this last night but he left to check on Peter telling me to tell him when he got back!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus sounding worried.

"I'm pregnant Remus" whispered Lucie looking down at her knees.

Remus gasped, "Oh shit...what...what are you going to do?" Lucie shrugged.

"I don't know what to do" she muttered and Remus sighed.

"Well you have three choices, abortion, adoption or keep it" Lucie nodded.

"I can't kill it; it's not fair I can't punish an innocent can I?" Remus put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

"You're a good person, you'll do the right thing" Lucie smiled at him sadly.

"But I can't do it alone Remus".

"You'll always have me, I'll never leave you I swear it" said Remus and Lucie hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek and smiling at him.

"Where's little Harry now?" she asked pulling out of the hug.

"Safe, Dumbledore has hidden him with the muggles till he's old enough" Lucie nodded.

"So until he's eleven?" Remus nodded, "Poor little dot, he'll never know his mum and dad or how much they loved him".

"Not true, he'll know" Lucie smiled.

"One day" Remus nodded.

"One day".

**A/N: What you think? Like or dislike? Scrap or continue? Review and tell.**


	2. Escaped, Seri’s Father

**Chapter 2 – Escaped, Seri's Father**

_Twelve Years Later_

Twelve year old Seri Harper was just waking up; she rolled over onto her back and stretched, groaning as she did so. It was another bright and sunny summer's day and she couldn't wait to get outside and enjoy it so she threw off the covers, jumped out of bed, quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, combing her long curly black hair and checking herself over in the mirror before skipping downstairs and into the dining room.

"Morning mum!" she sang.

Lucie looked up and smiled at her daughter, "Good morning darling, you're chirpy this morning".

"I'm always chirpy" Seri replied with a laugh, "What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?" Seri shrugged.

"Food" Lucie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Fry up it is then" Seri grinned.

"Yay, food!" Lucie laughed.

"Sit down you loony it won't be long" Seri did as she was told and poured herself a glass of orange juice while she waited for her breakfast.

There was a rustling sound and an owl flew through the open patio door with a newspaper clasped in its beak.

"Prophet's here!" Seri called through to her mother.

"There's four Knuts by the teapot" replied Lucie and Seri scanned the table for the teapot and saw it over the other side but it was close enough for Seri to lean over and reach the four bronze coins next to it.

The owl dropped the paper and stretched out its leg so that Seri could put the coins into the pouch attached there, "There you go, thank you" she said to it before it took off, Seri unfolded the paper to look at the headline and gasped. "OH MY GOD! MUM! THERE'S BEEN AN ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN!"

CRASH!

Lucie appeared at the doorway a second later.

"You're joking?!"

"No! Listen to this! It was discovered last night that top security prisoner Sirius Black had managed to escape from his cell in Azkaban prison. It is unknown how he managed such a feat as there were Dementors outside his cell twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week." Seri looked up at her mother and saw that she'd turned white, "Mum? Mum, are you ok?"

Lucie had to grip onto the doorframe tightly to stop herself from collapsing as her knees had gone weak.

He'd escaped.

He'd done the impossible and escaped.

How?

He had Dementors at his door twenty-four seven!

Dementors drain a wizard of his powers.

Yet Sirius had escaped.

Lucie's knees gave way and hit the floor, her heart was pounding and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Mum! Mum, what's wrong?" asked Seri jumping up and running to her mother's side; she was worried, she'd never seen her mother like this before. Seri helped her up and to the closest chair at the table, "Mum please! You're scaring me! What's wrong?"

"Seri, go get Remus" gasped Lucie.

"What? Why?" asked Seri, terror was building in her faster than water being poured into a tank.

"Just do it!" ordered Lucie and Seri nodded.

She then ran through to the living room and yanked the jar of floo powder off the mantle and was just about to throw a handful into the fire place when the doorbell rang.

"SERI DON'T ANSWER IT!" her mother screamed running from the kitchen into the living room and grabbing her wand, "Up to your room now!" terrified Seri ran upstairs as the doorbell rang again.

Only when Lucie had heard Seri's door close did she throw open throw open the door her wand poised ready to curse.

"Remus! Oh thank god!" Lucie threw her arms around him and he hugged her.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, yes of course!" Lucie stepped back and allowed Remus into the house closing the door behind him, "Sorry about that I thought you were..." Remus nodded.

"I know you did, where's Seri?"

"Upstairs".

"OK, shall we go sit down?" Lucie nodded and they walked through to the dining room.

"How did he do it?" asked Lucie.

"Your guess is as good as mine" replied Remus.

"You don't think he managed it as Padfoot do you?" Remus shook his head.

"No, Dementors drain you of your powers, he wouldn't have had the magic in him to change" Lucie nodded.

"What do I tell Seri?"

"I have no idea" suddenly there was a scream from upstairs and thundering footsteps running across the landing and down the stairs before Seri burst into the dining room.

"Seri! What's the matter?" exclaimed Lucie.

"Tell me it's not true!" Seri half shouted.

"Tell you that what's not true?" asked Lucie feeling very confused.

Seri held out a photo frame, "You let me have one photo of dad, you said his name was Sirius; that you named me after him, but tell me that the man in that photograph is _not_ the man on the front page of the Prophet!" Lucie feel the bottom drop of out her stomach and grabbed the newspaper and gasped, she hadn't realised that there would be a photo. She looked at Remus for help but he was looking at Seri.

"We didn't tell you for a reason" he said and tears rolled down Seri's cheeks.

"Because he's a murderer" it was a statement not a question but Remus nodded in reply all the same.

"Seri, I'm so sorry, I couldn't tell you" said Lucie and Seri rounded on her.

"You told me that dad was some super cool spy for the ministry and that his identity had to remain a secret and that it was too dangerous for us to be together as a family! You told me that you named me after him because you love him so much! That you never found another man because you love him so much! How can you love a murderer?!"

"Seri please let me explain..."

"Thirteen people with on curse mum! _Thirteen!_ That's twelve muggles and one wizard! All the found of that one wizard was a finger! _A finger _mum! And you sat there and told me how great my dad was, how you loved him so much that you named me after him and couldn't be with anyone else!"

"Seri sit down" said Remus forcefully and Seri blinked; startled, Remus was very rarely stern with her and so she did as she was told, sitting in the chair next to Remus and opposite her mother.

"I want you to listen to me very closely Seri" said Remus and Seri nodded, "Back in October 1981 your mum and Sirius were due to be married, November 5th was to be the wedding but on October 31st everything went wrong. We knew there was a spy among us but we didn't know who, me and Sirius were the main suspects, well me more so than Sirius but James Potter trusted Sirius beyond all reason and so did Lily. So, when Dumbledore told them to go into hiding, they chose Sirius to be their secret keeper, none of us had a clue that he was working for Voldemort. You see since our first year at college we all believed that Sirius hated his family, he even ran away from home when he was sixteen to live with the Potter's till he got a place of his own. While we were in school your mother and Sirius had crushes on each other for ages, it was actually about two and a half years until your mother plucked up the courage to tell him how she felt and got the shock of her life that he returned her feelings. When we graduated from Hogwarts we all joined a group called the Order of the Phoenix; a group of witches and wizards lead by Dumbledore to fight the Death Eaters and Voldemort, Sirius was always volunteering for the most dangerous missions and always hankering for a scrap with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. We were all convinced that he was on our side, well, after a while I did begin to wonder but my concerns were only based on the fact that Sirius' whole family supported the Death Eaters and that he was the only one out of all of them who was decent. We got the shock of our lives the day Sirius betrayed Lily and James, that wizard you spoke of, the one Sirius blew to pieces. He was one of our friends, his name was Peter Pettigrew. He found out what Sirius had done and stupidly went after him, me and your mother lost all our friends in a space of about twelve hours, we've only had each other since" Remus paused for a few minutes to allow Seri to take in all of what he'd said.

After a few minutes Seri nodded and looked at her mum to see she was crying, "I wasn't born till nine months later, you kept his child and named me after him...why?" Seri's heart was in shreds and her mind was reeling but she _had_ to understand.

"I couldn't punish you because of him and...I named you after him because even after everything he did I still love him, I can't stop loving him. I lied when I said that I'd never tried to find somebody else, I did, I just couldn't fall in love with anyone else because Sirius still has my heart" Lucie looked away from Seri in shame, she knew that Seri would be furious with her maybe even ashamed of her for loving Sirius after all he'd done.

Remus jumped in, "Also, I think that deep down you want to believe that somehow he's innocent, I wish it was true, I wish that he wasn't a Death Eater and had never betrayed us all but he did and there's nothing we can do about it. But you Seri, should know that me and your mother don' love you any less than any other parent loves their child just because half your genes came from a man that betrayed his friends and sentenced them to death" Seri blinked and sighed, tears were trickling down her cheeks and the pressurising pain in her chest was so extreme she was finding it hard to breathe.

"I used to pretend that I was off on some super cool spy mission with him...I used to dream of one day being able to meet him...that one day we'd be a family and be happy" Seri spoke to her knees, she didn't have the strength to lift her head. The happiness that had filled her when she'd awoken barely an hour ago had gone and was replaced by pain and sadness and she didn't know what to do.

"Will...do you think...what if he comes here?" she asked, her voice choked but Remus still understood what she'd said.

"I don't think he will, I think he's escaped to try and bring Voldemort back" Seri and Lucie both looked at Remus in horror.

"No! You don't really think that do you?" asked Lucie.

"It's that or he's after Harry" Seri's eyes bulged in shock and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! He has to be warned! He can't go back to school and go out to Hogsmeade not knowing that there's a murderer out there after him!"

"Well, that's why I've accepted the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year" said Remus, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Really?!" squeaked Seri.

"Yes" Seri grinned and clapped her hands childishly, her mood suddenly lifted.

"Yay" she squeaked, her voice just a childish as her actions making Remus laugh and her mother smile, "Yay, I'll be safe, Harry'll be safe and we'll all have fun!" she half sang, still in the childish frame of mind and Remus continued to laugh at her but also shook his head in amusement.

"You're crazy" he muttered.

"Of course I am! I'm me!" replied Seri but then paused, "Hang on, if I'm crazy does that make me like him?"

"NO!" Remus' and Lucie's responses were so sudden and fierce that Seri froze.

"Sorry Seri," Lucie apologised, "But your crazy is different it his" Remus nodded in agreement.

"Ok" said Seri feeling better. She then got up and went into the kitchen to find some form of breakfast, she was famished.

Once Seri had left the room Remus and Lucie exchanged a look, "She is just like him though" muttered Lucie, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah who he was at school, not who he is now" replied Remus he then shouted through to Seri, "Put the kettle on and make us a cuppa tea Ser!"

"Do it yourself! It's new moon you're not an invalid!"

"Seri Harper!" exclaimed her mother but Remus laughed and got up to make tea and Lucie followed him to cook bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes and mushrooms for them all.

**A/N: There we go. Is there enough description for you this time? Hope you like it. Review, new chappy up soon. rachbyaby**


	3. Memories, Secrets

**Chapter 3 – Memories, Secrets**

_2__nd__ September 1992_

"Harry Potter?" a voice called and Harry along with Ron and Hermione stopped and turned to see who had shouted, a small girl with long, curly black hair and blue-ish grey eyes walked up to them and stopped.

"Hi Harry, sorry, my name's Seri Harper I'm in first year and just wanted to introduce myself, I know that you don't know me but I know you because my mum used to be friends with your mum and dad and I thought it would be nice if I said hello and introduced myself, hope you don't mind" Harry stared at the small girl before him, he was shocked at what she had just said and also her happy, chirpy manner.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he shook himself.

"Sorry, hi" Seri grinned.

"I've shocked you haven't I?" Harry nodded, "Sorry, Ginny said it would be a bad idea but I thought it would be rude not to say hello, our parents being friends and all...well back when erm, yeah, they were friends" Seri felt suddenly awkward while Harry started to grin.

"When my parents were alive" Seri blushed.

"Yeah sorry" Harry grin started to get wider.

"It's ok, it's not that much of a touchy subject, well it is but it isn't" Seri grinned.

"I like you, you make about as much sense as I do".

"What none?" asked Ron and Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Don't be nasty Ron!" she turned to Seri, "Sorry about him, I'm Hermione".

"Hi, I know who you all are, Ginny told me at dinner last night, well I better get going, I have potions and apparently Snape loves to take points of Gryffindor for no reason" Harry nodded.

"Yeah that's true, we have Herbology so let's walk down together I'd like to talk to you more".

"Great!" exclaimed Seri making Harry laugh while Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled.

"So you're mum knew my parents?" asked Harry as they walked.

"Yeah, her name is Lucie Harper, but I don't know a lot about them because mum gets upset when I ask, apparently they were really good friends. Mum says that Lily and James were two of the best friends she ever had" Harry smiled.

"Cool, I'm sorry but I don't know any of my parent's friends" Seri nodded.

"That's ok, mum said to say that if you said that not to worry, she'd have gotten in touch if Dumbledore hadn't hidden you with the muggles. She also said to send her regards and that she hopes you're well, happy and that she hopes you're enjoying school and doing well" Harry laughed.

"Well please tell her that I'm well, happy and well...tell her I'm not doing too badly at school" Seri laughed.

"I'll tell her your doing great, she won't believe me otherwise" said Seri.

"Why?" asked Harry, laughter in his voice.

"Oh she told me that because Lily and James were top of their classes that you probably would be to and that she doesn't need to hope you're doing well because she knows you will be but its polite to that she hopes your doing well" Harry gave her a look.

"Ok, I think that made sense" Hermione scoffed.

"Honestly Harry, it's not that hard to follow!"

"Yeah it was!" said Ron and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore them Seri they aren't too bright" said Hermione and Seri laughed while Harry and Ron protested that they were clever.

....................................................................................................................................................................

_27th July 1980_

"Siri where are you taking me?" asked Lucie.

"You'll see" Sirius replied as he led her to their destination.

Sirius had told her to go put something nice on, formal-casual, he'd said and once she was ready he'd blindfolded her before apperating them to goodness knows where before taking her hands and leading her along what she thought was a forest path because she could hear trees rustling in the summer breeze and twigs and other things cracking under their feet.

"Nearly there" said Sirius, his voice was light and teasing with a hint of laughter in it.

Suddenly they stopped and Lucie felt Sirius move to the back of her before taking off her blindfold.

Lucie looked around her and gasped, they were on a cliff edge in the middle of a forest, there were trees behind them and when she looked down she saw that there were trees below them stretching out for miles. She looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and the first stars were peeking out and you could see the moon, it was full.

"Sirius, its full moon" she said.

"I know, I've got the night off" Sirius replied and Lucie turned to look at him to scold him for not being with Remus but she couldn't, spread out next to her was a picnic and Sirius was kneeling in front of her on one knee.

Realising what was coming Lucie gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth.

When Sirius spoke his voice was soft and caring and full of emotion, "Lucie my love, I love you with all my heart and want to spend my whole life with you, will you do me the honour of spending your life with me? Will you marry me?" tears of happiness filled Lucie's eyes and spilled over and down her cheeks.

She pulled her hands from her mouth and whispered one word.

"Yes".

Sirius slid the ring onto her finger, stood up, cupped her face in his hands, and looked straight into her blue-green eyes before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

It was the happiest they'd ever felt.

Happier than when they had confessed their feelings to each other and started dating.

....................................................................................................................................................................

_31__st__ July 1981_

"Awwwwwwwwww Lily he's gorgeous!" cooed Lucie and she held the tiny baby boy in her arms, "What have you called him?"

"Harry. Harry James" replied Lily smiling at her best friend.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, hello Harry, I'm your auntie Lucie" Lucie cooed, "And this is your uncle Sirius, don't mind him he's silly" Lily, James and Remus laughed.

"Yeah he's also the poor tyke's Godfather" said Remus while he laughed.

Sirius grinned proudly.

Lucie looked down at the baby in her arms, "Awww you poor thing, him for a Godfather, don't worry I won't let him corrupt you" Lily, James and Remus laughed again.

"Right, yeah and you're saying that about the man you're marrying in...just over three months" grinned James and Lucie laughed.

"I know, poor me too" grinned Lucie and they all laughed, including Sirius.

"I wanna hold him!"

"Ok, ok, make a cradle with your arms like I have and I'll put him in your arms" said Lucie and Sirius did as he was told and Lucie gently placed little Harry in his arms.

"Poor kid, it's like pass the baby" said Remus and everyone laughed again.

....................................................................................................................................................................

_22__nd__ August 1992_

After breakfast Seri headed over to the park to meet her friend Anna; a muggle girl Seri had known since nursery, she was also the only person Seri had told her secret of being a witch to and Anna had accepted it straight away and had begun asking lots of questions but Seri hadn't been able to answer them all straight away.

Anna and Seri were sat on the swings talking about the escaped Sirius Black and while Anna played with her waist length, iron straight blonde hair Seri was wondering whether to tell her friend that Sirius Black was a wizard and her father.

"I wonder where he escaped from though, dad said it was odd that they didn't mention where he'd escaped from on the news" said Anna looking at Seri with her big brown eyes as if asking Seri for the answer. But Seri was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear Anna's words and realising this Anna flicked her on the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" asked Seri clutching her shoulder and scowling at her friend.

"You were in Seri land without me" replied Anna and Seri grinned.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said; I wonder where he's escaped from, they didn't mention it on the news and dad said that it was strange that they hadn't said where" Seri nodded.

"Yeah but that's probably because they don't want to alarm everyone" replied Seri.

Anna wasn't fooled, "OK spit it out" Seri looked at her confused.

"Spitting is disgusting" replied Seri making Anna scowl.

"You know what I meant" replied Anna slightly impatient.

"Yeah sorry, if I tell you this you have to swear one your gran's grave not to tell" Anna nodded.

"I swear on gran's grave not to tell a soul, except my teddy bear" Seri laughed.

"Ok, except your teddy bear" she held out her hand for Anna to shake and Anna took it, the shook hands, slide pulled them apart, clicked their fingers and pointed at each other before high fiving.

Seri and Anna leaned close to each other so that Seri could whisper, "Sirius Black is a wizard, he's escaped from Azkaban prison" Anna gasped.

"But you said that was impossible!"

"It's supposed to be, but he was working for that dark wizard I told you about-"

"That Valdez guy?" Anna interrupted.

"Voldemort" Anna corrected her before carrying on the story "So anyway, he probably escaped using some sort of magic he learned from him but its weird because Dementors, the things that guard the prison are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers. Which is why Black escaping is such a big thing, he's the first one to do it" Anna nodded.

"Wow, they said he's a serial killer, killed thirteen people before they caught him" Seri pulled a face and moved her head from side to side.

"Well, yes and no, he did kill thirteen people but it was with one curse and one of them was a wizard and the biggest bit they found of him was a finger" Anna's jaw had dropped open in shock.

"Is it safe for us to be out?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah probably, he won't have a wand, they snap them when your sent to Azkaban" said Seri and Anna sighed with relief.

"Wow, I can't believe that someone escaped from that place, you've told me loads about and I never wanna go, nor did I think that anyone would succeed in escaping".

"Yeah well, Black did it" Seri spat his name out like it was dirt on her tongue and Anna noticed.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"Well he's a murderer! Of course I don't! He should have received the kiss and left to rot, not locked in a cell and left to slowly lose his mind" Anna gave her a look.

"You do realise that you just implied that he had a mind in the first place, he sounds like a psychopath to me so I seriously doubt he had a mind to begin with" Seri grinned.

"Feel better now that you've told me that or is there something else?" asked Anna grinning back at her friend.

"There is something else but I don't wanna say it out loud because I don't want it to be true" Anna reached out and took Seri's hand.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me but you do know that you can tell me when you want to, right?" Seri nodded.

"Thanks Anna".

"No prob, now how about we go find Dan and Sam and tease them?" Seri laughed.

"You only wanna go find them and tease them so Sam doesn't find out you like him" Anna gasped.

"I do not! He's ugly!" Seri laughed.

"You so do like him" Anna scowled and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"I do not like him" she muttered.

"Sure you don't" laughed Seri, her friend was only proving her right but protesting she didn't.

"You fancy Dan!" Anna shot at her and Seri laughed.

"He is quite cute but if I went out with him I'd have to tell him my secret and I don't trust him enough to tell him that" Anna's scowl deepened, she could never win against Seri.

"Come on then let's go tease them, I recon they are in love with each other anyway" said Seri with a laugh.

"Ewwwwwwwww! Seri that's gross! Boys shouldn't like boys!" Seri laughed at her friend.

"Yeah but that's why it's so much fun to say they do" Anna pulled a face.

"You're disgusting" Seri grinned.

"I know" and they jumped off the swings and went to find their friends.

**A/N: You like? Review.**


End file.
